Me Dejas Sin Aliento
by HallowRain8587
Summary: Hermione le dice por qué ella estaba enamorada de el Profesor Snape. AU/OoC/EWE Busco un Beta para esto y un par de otras historias que fueron escritas en Inglés y están siendo traducidos.


Me Dejas Sin Aliento

"Entré en el Gran Salón siguiente después de la profesora McGonagall y en medio del resto de los primeros años. El techo estaba encantado al igual que lo fue representado en "Hogwarts, una historia." Una vez me había enterado de que yo era una bruja me había ido de inmediato a Diagon Alley y compré mi lista y algunos libros adicionales. Quería saber todo acerca de ser una bruja y el nuevo mundo que acababa de abrir. Y sí, eso fue todo con un capital T.

"Cuando yo estaba sentado bajo el Sombrero Seleccionador, tenía tanto miedo que habría puesto el sombrero. Tomó el sombrero de tanto tiempo me ordenar. Se pensó que yo podría ser un Ravenclaw pero finalmente me puso en Gryffindor. Cuando me senté en la mesa de Gryffindor cerca de la persona que se presentó como Percy Weasley y miró a la mesa del maestro estaba intrigado por el alto mago, de pelo negro. Le pregunté a Percy quién era y me enteré de que era el profesor Snape que enseñó Pociones. Se veía tan serio y me descubriría más tarde que él era.

"Me senté allí y sabía lo que decían sobre el amor a primera vista. Traté de no mirar, pero su sola presencia era tan llamativo. Sus ropas eran negro y cubierto con cientos de pequeños botones. No era guapo, por cualquier medio, pero había algo en la forma en que llevó a cabo el mismo que le hacía parecer casi real. Se sentó recto en la silla como si estuviera sosteniendo la corte y estábamos simplemente allí para asistir a él. Estaba cómodo en su piel. Su nariz estaba enganchado como si se pudo haber roto y no están adecuadamente instalados, pero la forma en que se veía era casi como una en una estatua de un dios romano. Su largo pelo negro caía hasta los hombros. Cuando se levantó para dejar la habitación era casi como si estuviera dejando el resto de nosotros en su estela.

"La primera vez que fuimos a la clase de Pociones Yo estaba asombrado. Pociones eran la manifestación más fuerte de la magia en mi opinión. Todavía puedo ver que clase como si fuera hoy. Estábamos todos sentados allí y en swooped el más magnífico asistente que había visto nunca. Su sola presencia irradiaba poder. Ese poder me dejó sin aliento y lleno de emoción. Habló con una voz profunda precisa que no dejaba lugar a discusión. El tono de su voz era tan suave como el terciopelo y tan suave como la mantequilla. Me hizo derrito sólo para oírle hablar. Recuerdo que el primer discurso que pronunció en el comienzo de la clase. Después de que él nos dijo que no habría agite tonto de varitas, dijo. _"Estás aquí para aprender la ciencia y el arte sutil exacto de la toma de poción."_ Él continuó, " _No espero que realmente entender la belleza del caldero hirviendo suavemente con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se meten por las venas humanas, bewitching la mente, atrapar los sentidos ... Puedo enseñar cómo embotellar la fama, la gloria cerveza, incluso la muerte tope - si usted no es tan grande un montón de cabezas huecas que por lo general tienen que enseñar "_ *.

"Sabía que tenía que mostrarle lo mucho que quería aprender de él. Quería demostrar que no era un zoquete. Cuando él no llamó en mí cuando yo sabía las respuestas a las preguntas que se plantea Harry, pensé que no me vio levantar la mano, así que moví alrededor. Cuando Harry le dijo que sabía la respuesta y él era tan grosero y se restan puntos de la casa que fue aplastado.

"Todos estos años más tarde, cuando pienso en la forma en que se mantenía me derrito. El simple timbre de su voz hace que mi corazón saltarse un latido. Eso barítono en esos tonos precisos diciendo: "Señorita Granger que están fuera de línea", me hace débil en las rodillas. Cuando le susurra al oído: "Querida, ¿qué te gustaría hacer esta noche?", Le sismo en la anticipación.

"La visión de él en picada como que posee el castillo como un gigante, poderosa ave de presa me hace temblar de miedo y emoción. El hecho de que sobrevivió a dos guerras mágicas y se sirve a dos amos ha demostrado que él es el mago más poderoso de nuestros tiempos. Estoy sorprendido de verlo caminar en una habitación. Él sabe que él es fuerte y otros son menos. Él no se enseñorean de nosotros, él simplemente es y él acepta. Esa fuerza de carácter es a la vez aterrador y fascinante. Estoy en el temor cada vez que mira fijamente a los ojos como si él está diciendo: "Bienvenido a mi mundo, por favor, quédate".

"Sus carbón negro ojos tienen misterios que yo sólo estoy empezando a desmoronarse. Ha visto más de este mundo y el otro con esos orbes oscuros expresivos. Son tan oscuro que es difícil saber cuando se dilatan para permitir que la luz en como él vaga por las mazmorras o estrecha para mantener el sol cuando se pasea entre las plantas al cosechar pociones ingredientes en el medio silvestre. Sostienen secretos de las edades que sólo él puede compartir si lo desea.

"Su largo pelo negro es tan suave y tan suave como la seda cuando mis dedos jueguen con él. Es espesa y exuberante, y si estoy cepillando hacia fuera de sus ojos o atar de nuevo a mantenerlo fuera de pociones me huele ese aroma único de una mezcla de champú y pociones que permanecen allí. Es un aroma embriagador que no puede ser replicado ni se vende en el mercado.

"Cuando él me tira en sus brazos y me siento los músculos se contraen dibujo me cierro me deja sin aliento. Me siento protegido y protegido. Quiero que la cercanía que sólo un amante puede dar y entregarse al poder del abrazo.

"Este asistente que dibuja cada onza de amor de la médula de mis huesos es más atractivo y magnífico para mí cuando él está hablando de preparar una poción, debatiendo los méritos de un ingrediente sobre otro, me dando conferencias sobre el último descubrimiento que ha hecho. Su cerebro es el único afrodisíaco más en mi limitada esfera del conocimiento. Por esto y esto por sí solo adoro y lo adoro.

"Entonces él me besa empezando por mi lóbulo de la oreja y se extiende hacia el cuello, me estremezco con anticipación por las mariposas se convierten suelto en la boca del estómago. Cuando él toma mis labios me aljaba con avidez pidiendo más.

 ***** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone," Chapter 8


End file.
